


抽刀断水

by Uranusjy



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 纯父子向。
Kudos: 2





	抽刀断水

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2016.4.16

曹操还在很年轻的时候，也是一个心怀家国的热血青年，没什么城府，仅仅凭着心中的信念屡败屡战，屡战屡败，一直颠簸到初平二年才勉强谋得了东郡一地。但根基不稳，仍不免四处剿贼，还得安抚流民——好在这时候天上掉下一个荀文若，曹操才难得闲下来。

太守府的下午风轻日暖，卞氏身怀六甲，抱着还不会说话的曹彰坐在庭院中，眼神随着微风拂开花架上层叠的蔷薇。曹操正负手听着曹昂背书，阳光斜斜地洒落在他坚毅的侧颜上，却因曹昂清亮而流利的声线流露出几分温柔来。六岁的曹丕靠在母亲身边，一边要陪三弟玩，一边又总忍不住羡慕而崇拜地望着父亲和兄长。

一篇长长的文章背下来后，曹操满意地拍拍曹昂的肩膀以示嘉奖，然后又低语了几句，便回身向卞氏走来。

曹丕立刻站好，眼神一直追随着父亲。曹操蹲下身子笑着逗弄了一番曹彰后才抬头看向他，他有些敬畏地垂下头，小心翼翼地向父亲瞥去，曹操便变戏法儿似的从随身佩戴的鞶囊里掏出两颗葡萄放在他手心。

再怎么老成，到底只是个六岁的孩子，曹丕捧着葡萄，眼睛一下子就亮起来了。曹操笑吟吟地欣赏着自己这个有些羞涩的儿子，道：“阿丕，是不是该给阿母一颗啊？”曹丕被问得愣了一下，然后略显局促地张开手递给母亲，卞氏便柔柔地握过他的手，芊芊玉指把葡萄皮剥下去，将囫囵的果肉凑到他嘴边：“别听你阿翁的，我不吃，这两颗都是阿丕的。”曹丕一时发懵，也不知道这葡萄到底是该吃还是不该吃，曹操大笑几声，让他尽数拿去找阿兄玩。

曹丕便跑去找庭院正中舞枪的曹昂。走到一半突然又想起什么似的回头看了一眼，却正巧撞见了父亲稍稍倾身上前吻了吻母亲的脸颊——接着他的眼睛便被蒙上了。他挣扎了一下，耳边传来兄长含笑的声音：“嘘……来，陪阿兄试试弓。”便被连拉带拖地弄走了。

曹彰埋在母亲怀里，被曹操也莫名其妙地蒙上了眼睛。他只能努力仰着头，模模糊糊地感受到母亲的呼吸微微乱了节奏。

无论怎样，东郡都是曹丕有记忆以来最美好的一段时光。太守府的常客除了来惯了的夏侯兄弟，荀彧也时常会来，之后便又有陈宫、程昱……不过小孩子们还是更喜欢荀彧，他长得好，说话风趣，身上还萦绕着几分清淡的香气。不像夏侯兄弟那样口舌笨拙，不像程昱一般不近人的古怪脾气，也没有陈宫总高人一等的架子。

“我看文若不如再兼个教书先生吧。”曹丕有一次听到曹操如是调侃道，他心中瞬间惊喜了一下，然而被荀彧接下来的话毫不客气地否决了。

他为此遗憾了很久，不过依然在努力地学习，几乎通读了一遍经典，八岁时就能做得颇为可观的文章，击剑也缠着兄长学会了。其实他并没有意识到自己为什么要这么努力地追求完美——特别是在看着两个一母同胞的弟弟都只是在某一方面出众的时候——但他在直觉上就格外渴望父亲赞赏的目光，只是一眼，就仿佛将他钉死在了这条路上，足以令他忘记所有的艰难困苦。饮鸩止渴，甘之若饴。

但阿彰的箭射得比他准，植弟乖巧又骄傲，文章做得好，记忆力也出奇得好。阿兄更是骁勇稳健，时常陪父亲征战沙场。

相较之下，处处完美的他倒显得像个平凡人。

十一岁时，淯水边烟尘滚滚。

曹昂在黑暗中一把抓住了曹丕的领子，拼了命把他扔上马背。曹丕狼狈地抓紧了马鬃，没来得及跟他说一句话，甚至没来得及再看他一眼，曹昂就用尽全力在马身上抽了一鞭子。顷刻间耳畔一阵嘶鸣之声，马匹似箭矢般离弦而去，他只好拼了命地抓住一切能让他稳固在马背上的东西，才不至于因为太过颠簸而掉下去。他在混沌中想起了很多转瞬即逝的影子，他脑子里很乱，剧烈的颠簸让他几欲作呕，心脏简直要跳出胸腔了。

黑暗如死神般时刻围绕在他身边，他的马忽然被什么东西绊倒了腿，他被直直地摔了出去，滚到一旁的草丛里，泥土夹杂着血腥的气息在他的鼻腔里漫漶，身下靠着的坚实土地，巨大的疲惫和安心淹没了他，汗水将早就散乱了的头发黏在脸上。他竟然觉得这么死了也还不错，至少可以放下很多很多莫名其妙的事情……

忽然他又被提起了领子，扔到一匹马上。他强撑着睁开眼，那一瞬间他几乎震惊到失语。

曹操把他扔回营帐后就再也没出现过。曹丕大病一场，得知兄长、从兄与典韦的死讯后更是心如死灰，怏怏地下不了床榻。死亡的威逼感时时压在他喉咙上，几乎每一夜都会被窒息般的噩梦惊醒。

终于有一天他在半梦半醒间被曹操揪了起来。

“你给我站起来！”

他被这一喝吓得出了一身汗，可他怎么啦，居然连一根手指都动不了了。

他几乎从没有见过父亲发这么大火——不，是从没有见过父亲那么憔悴。曹操瞪着他，眼球布满了血丝，声音也哑得陌生：“你这条命是你兄长给的啊！——你不是死人！你还活着！”

惩戒犹如疾风暴雨。曹操最后终于松开了他，然后摇摇晃晃地背过身去，什么话也没说。曹丕在这沉默中如坐针毡，刚才那一顿揍，他一滴泪都没流，现在却惶恐无助地哭了。他不敢出声，用力咬着嘴唇，但仍然被曹操发现了。曹操已经缓和了一些，伸手抹干净了他的眼泪，曹丕却不由得从啜泣演变成了号啕。曹操手足无措地愣了一会儿，然后摇摇头，沉声告诉他明天去淯水畔祭奠死去的同袍后便起身要走。

刚迈出几步后，曹操略微侧了一下头。

这个角度让曹丕无法看到父亲的表情，可他听到了一声微乎其微的叹息。

曹丕猛然被这声似乎是失望的叹息刺激到了，哭泣登时噎住，他被呛得咳了好一阵。

曹丕总觉得有什么在变。

建安十五年他受到赵温的举荐，曹操却认为赵温举荐他根本不是因为他真实的才能，只是身份特殊。便由此罢免了官职——诚然曹丕知道这不过是政治手段，可他仍然郁闷了很久。

父亲总会有意无意地避开他，看到他时眼里都有一种他读不懂的情绪，最后化作漠然——总之父亲不愿意见他；弟弟们日渐成长，父亲毫不吝啬于对他们的赞赏——而这些赞赏曾经是属于他。他开始焦虑，并急于证明自己，他甚至因为兄长而逼死了张绣。

然而这一切只能得到父亲时冷时热的回应罢了。

他尤其嫉妒曹植能诵万言，随笔挥就的诗赋也能得到父亲惊为天人的赞赏，而任他昼夜忧叹勤习都无法与之比肩；比起内向敏感的自己，母亲显然更喜欢单纯开朗的子建。他竟然连母亲都给夺去了——天哪他居然觉得这感情都演变成了刻骨铭心的仇恨，连带着母亲一起。

但最终这些所有夸张的独角戏台词都化作了深刻的自卑，所有失去的爱都化作了对权力的追逐。

比如世子之位迟迟没有定论时，曹丕胆战心惊，害怕父亲那样叛逆的思想不会遵从立长不立贤的传统——他不能再抓不住这唯一证明自己的机会了。他已经在暗地里跟拉拢士人，探讨如何夺得世子的位子，并费尽心思地揣摩父亲的一举一动。

“此我之不幸，而汝曹之幸也。”

曹丕身心俱震，他竭力掩盖着自己颤动的肩膀，竟然一句话都没有反驳。他已经完全慌了，他不知道父亲这话是什么意思——难道竟然怀疑他心狠手辣到连自己的亲弟弟都敢杀吗？父亲！我曹子桓何德何能！

曹操深深地凝视着他，而他非但没有抬头，却将头埋得更低。他心中冤屈，却不敢看曹操了，生怕对上的是在宛城一样失望到让他绝望的眼神。而曹操等了他很久，都没有等到他抬起头来。曹操终于合上眼，平复了一下愤慨的情绪，甩袖而去。

曹丕这才惶惶然地抬起头，目送着父亲远去的背影，失魂落魄地在原地站了很久。

——他永远都不会知道，其实曹操早就洞悉了他一切伪装起来掩饰虚荣的矫情，刚才那句话仅仅是在感叹他终于可以松了一口气罢了；他也不会知道曹操是如何在黑夜中叹息的；他更不会知道当曹操注视着曹植的时候，那眼里看见的从来不是曹植，只是在幻想中从那清澈瞳仁里倒映出另一个诗情画意的自己。

建安二十二年，他如愿以偿地被立为世子。一切都尘埃落定，他终于可以在生活艰辛的缝隙中得到喘息。

他觉得自己成功了。

可除了短暂地满足了那点可怜的成就感之外，他没有感到一丝一毫的快乐。

曹操几乎把所有的事务都交给他来处理，坦诚得毫无保留。他却狐疑于父亲是否另有打算，每日都小心翼翼处理好每一份事务，然后毕恭毕敬地抄录一份送到魏王府——当然，他不会知道，他递来的所有公文，曹操一份都没有翻阅过。

乌鸦在洛阳殿宇的房檐上停落时，曹丕被单独召进寝殿。

他已经习惯于揣摩父亲的每一个心思，今日却始终不明白父亲还有什么要说的。不过他也不甚在乎了，反正一切遗嘱都已经安排好了，总不可能再生变故。

他一进来就看见了堆了满地的公文。有的是崭新的，有的已经泛黄。

他隐约觉得好像明白了什么，但他还是不敢确定，他不由得把目光投向卧病在床的父亲——曹操直直地看着房梁，过了一会儿才慢慢地回答了这个无声的问题：“这些都是你每天给我送来的。我头疼得很，一份都没有翻过，现在把它原封不动地还给你。”

曹丕久久不言，本以为已经麻木了的心几乎都要震荡起来了。

可他还是很想问为什么那些年曹操一直都不信任他——而曹操合上了眼。他知道自己问不出什么结果了，于是他认认真真伏下身子行了一个跪拜大礼。

“你是我最优秀的儿子。”

这句话卡在曹操喉咙口，但是早就没有力气再让他发声了。


End file.
